


Three Staying Still

by RavenousRhyndac



Series: Three Mooned Dragons [2]
Category: Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Dragons, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Forgive Me, Gen, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, IceWings (Wings of Fire), International Fanworks Day 2021, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Mutual Pining, NightWings (Wings of Fire), OT3, One Shot, Other, Pining, Romance, SandWings (Wings of Fire), Short One Shot, Sketches, Slow Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenousRhyndac/pseuds/RavenousRhyndac
Summary: A moment at the oasis after a previous charade may have been short, but peaceful. Not until Moon finally saw two of her friends emerging out from the background.A short sequel to my other fic, "Three Trembling Travelers." But it can be read separately. After all, this was meant for the sake of Christmas, Valentine's Day, The Three Magi, and even Ao3's International Fanworks Day.Whatever happens in Arc 3 (The release of Book 14 around this time, that is...), I hope you look forward to my Qinterwatcher piece! :D
Relationships: Moon & Qibli & Winter (Wings of Fire), Moon & Qibli (Wings of Fire), Moon & Winter (Wings of Fire), Moon/Qibli (Wings of Fire), Moon/Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire), Moon/Winter (Wings of Fire), Qibli & Winter (Wings of Fire), Qibli/Winter (Wings of Fire)
Series: Three Mooned Dragons [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161899
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Lone Monologue

**Author's Note:**

> Even though it's late, may I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy Valentine's Day. This was a fun (and stressful) ride. It may be short, but I hope you may enjoy it.
> 
> Anytime, may let me know your thoughts, too!

There was no one else she had seen so far and thought that no one else will for the rest of the day. It's like the last time she had ever made contact with since ever were the two dragons she'd left behind. Moon winced at that thought. She shook her head and rested on her talons.

The night was dark, but not dark enough that one full moon would shine just above the vast clearings. Moonlight glimmered and faded in front of her through the little wavelets of water. Arching closely, she could see the hints of slivers of the other two moons, sharp and clean like thin slices of pear. When she blinked, she thought she had lost the reflection of the two for a while.

But maybe there was really nothing to look at, or she was just hesitating to do so. Maybe she was overthinking it, or it was just herself that she felt peace even after all the days of ease and solitude after that execrable debacle that started it all.

Even though she still had work to do.

But she only sat there and huffed heavily. She kept herself under the shades of the overhanging palm tree leaves as if the moonlight was too much. She instead basked herself under the heat of the desert itself, and despite the surprisingly cool temperature of the oasis, that didn't stop her from laying her head down on to the sandy banks. The only noises she could hear right now were the buzzing desert bugs and the scuttle of lizards crawling across the sand, but aside that was also the unsettling hum of the desert which echoed and vibrated, ringing her ears.

She was drowsy, almost closing her eyes as she dragged her tail around. But she kept herself awake. She felt peace.

And it was only a matter of time before she heard rustling behind her. She woke and twisted, facing her back, and saw two familiar shapes emerging out of the shrubs and trees of the forest that masked below the serrated mountain peaks. Their expressions were feverish and tired, just as she was. They twisted their necks and bodies here and there and to and fro. They scampered against each other and jeered with words too far away for her to hear.

Likewise, they stopped and huffed, looking at the night sky with realization. Then slowly as their gazes went down, they met her quiet eyes, and the moment lasted in what seemed to be like a moonsforsaken eternity.

"Moon!" They both shouted, or as she thought they did until one of them repeated her name. They ran towards her as their shapes were lit by the moonlight. Her eyes adjusted, then she saw a glimmer of ice blue and sandy yellow as they were getting bigger and bigger.

It was then she really broke her trance when she stood on her hind legs and flared her wings, as she braced the impact of two dragons against hers and felt like the moon itself was collapsing on her.


	2. Sole Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may not be much, but it's worth for another moment. This time, though, under a single bright moon, the three stayed together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long ride for me to make, and I apologize for its long wait. But here it is, now, and I hope that it could make up for what's lost.
> 
> Again, whether late or not, may I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Anytime, let me know your thoughts, too!

"Come, let's go sit by the oasis," she said. Her body was shaking and eager to push both of them off into the lake.

But they only nodded and followed along, no expressions to show after that. She thought that it was probably because of the fact that she left them behind the forest, only the two of them, while there was still the clamor of a snowstorm going on.

It was probably only a few hours ago when she did leave them behind. Deep in the wooded forest, was the three of them, alone and stuck, inside a small cabin that was about to collapse. All that was left inside were nothing of use but the fire that flickered and the chimney that situated right above it. It was snowing heavily, bulleting ice and gusty wind billowed to the inside. It was really no use.

So all she had to do was follow the mysterious vision that popped in her mind, or else they'd be stuck here before the whole place must fall apart.

She quite remembered every detail of it. But she still couldn't accept the fact that she just did: leaving them alone in a place where they almost surely died. That was an abrupt decision she had made just before she ran away. What was she going to do? Besides, maybe they were just too startled and tired to say anything for the current matter.

Moon wondered about that for quite a long, now.

"Looks like you found it, after all," spoke Qibli just as he shifted right behind her before she could reply to herself. "Three Moons, it's all too familiar than what I had imagined."

It only took several seconds of walking as they strolled past a few outcroppings and small trees. Moon set the bushes aside, revealing the clear space. Beholding in front of them was the gawking lake that reflected the moonlit sky.

Well, we're here now, she thought thankfully, anyway.

"Here," she said as she stopped by the bank of the oasis. Her black tail flicked across the water as it splashed around by the banks of the oasis. Qibli and Winter loomed over the lake beside Moon, where it was clear and luminescent enough that they could see their own mirrored reflections waving and distorting at them.

Behind them, the moon rising was waning leisurely.

"I see," spoke Winter as he poked his own reflection with his claws. He was half-expecting to see something unusual come out at any moment, "Is this what we were looking for?"

Moon only looked at him without saying anything. He only looked at her reflection in return.

Carefully, she poked one claw on the water and flicked it across Winter's reflection. Over here, she could see him snicker in the distortion.

"You could say it is," she said softly.

"It - it's beautiful," he stammered, but that was all Winter could say.

"Just like the story you told us," Qibli followed, following a simper, "This must really be it."

"It's nothing much, though," she said, looking back at him, "but it's all I could find." And for a moment, they all looked back at their rippling reflections.

"Say, you've been here for a while, haven't you?" Winter said, twisting his head at her, "Do you mind explaining?"

Moon flicked another droplet of water over to Winter, and he stumbled back with an amiable hiss.

"Alright," she smiled at him in return, "I'll tell you, igloo face."

Qibli really couldn't hide his laughter.

"Let's settle here," she said, prodding. She sat on the spot where there are plenty of outcroppings surrounding them and plenty of space to view the horizon and the sliver of clouds in the night sky. She let her wings droop down as she signaled the others to sit beside her, and they didn't hesitate to follow, "I should probably first tell you about the three dragons in my vision first."

A long while passed as she told them what she had done before she stumbled to the oasis. She told them how she felt back at the old shack and how she went through the winter storm all by herself. She also told them about the tale of the three dragons she had in her vision, which, despite the uncertainty, was familiar enough for them to relate.

She beamed at every thought she shared, one after another as she pointed out each detail. It was surprising to hear that even though their whole journey was ironically short yet coarse, but it was bound to them like growing lichens that they may as well remember it through the course of their lives. Both good and bad, she was never dubious when she talked about it. It was like all the great kingdoms had called her the most honest dragon.

Relieved and concerned at the same time, but they followed along, relating her story to their own. It was somewhat similar to what they had experienced: the same feeling of wintry snow piercing your scales, the white blankness of the visions, and the overall obscurity of everything your mind comprehended that you may as well lie down and pass away while you can.

They laid down by the bank of the lake as the outcroppings around them swayed and the palm tree leaves spun. The noise shriveled up and the hums of the desert resumed as the three of them fell quiet and listened to everything around them, apparently having nothing to say. But just as expected, one of them piped up.

"Judging by the story, do you think that one moon could bestow us with many gifts?" Winter said, yawning. He sat beside her as he shook his wings, sending off the leaves and the grains of sand flying all over the place.

"What are you trying to say?" Qibli asked, skeptical as he tried to flap away the floating mess with his wings.

"Oh, maybe something we never actually knew of before," he replied. He swished a shrub over to Qibli. Moon watched as he clawed its branches neatly, "Is it?" 

Winter glanced at her. She shook her head, and he drooped his wings in disappointment.

"Well, you're partially correct," she said, nudging Winter's side with one of her wings, "dragons do believe in the Three Moons granting us with many things." 

She then pointed to her teardrop scales, as if already pointing out the obvious, "In this case, NightWing hatchlings get powers from the number of full moons they're hatched under with."

They both stared at her for a ditty.

"That's easy for you to say," Winter muttered, showing his "Why do NightWings get these type of stuff and not ours?" type of face. Moon just shrugged at him.

"She's not that lucky, you know," Qibli replied, thwacking him with his wing, too. Winter had almost tumbled into Moon.

"Remind me again about how we slithered out of a snowstorm, barely keeping our lives," Winter countered, "just so that we should learn how to eat cactuses like you've considered?" His scowl was deep now, but Moon knew he didn't really mean to say that.

Qibli only snorted at him, "It might have to do with this," he said, taking out the shrub that Winter had just gave him. Moon looked closely and saw that it had small bits of frost and snow, as if it was a miniature tree plucked off from winter to be preserved for spring, although most of it was already melting away.

Then he dangled it just in front of his face and shook it in a way that made Winter fume with annoyance.

"Oh, enough with the mistletoe already," he snarled, and Qibli amusingly growled back.

"Hey, didn't we have this talk before?" She said, interrupting both of them as they already began bickering at each other, again.

"I don't even know where you're going with this," Winter responded, now attempting to edge away from them. He thought that they wouldn't notice him departing.

Moon and Qibli exchanged glances. "Then don't bother," he said just as Winter stopped moving. Then he poised himself into a melodramatic pose as he let out a wide grin, "You're already cornered."

Winter shot a glare at him, but immediately fell as he twisted around and realized that he was surrounded by walls of thick bushes and heaps of shriveled leaves blocking his way. "Gotcha."

And just before he could get up and go back, Qibli flared his wings at him and threateningly fended him off to the narrow corner. Winter fell back as he toppled sideways on a twig and dove into the thickets below him, where prickly knotted branches trapped him on every side, entangling his limbs so he wouldn't escape.

They both tried not to giggle as Winter flailed helplessly in the bush and failed to hid their smiles. Winter meanwhile was left in an embarrassing defeat.

"Alright fine! I give up," he finally blurted out as he struggled on the leafy branches, "What do you guys want?"

"Nothing," Qibli answered as he reached forward and heaved him out of the bushes. "Don't worry much, we're only supposed to be giving this back." Then Moon tilted her head at them as they made their way back to her and revealed the shrub.

"I think this belongs to you," he smiled.

The mistletoe fell limply on her talons as Winter steered it over to her. It was softer and more worn-off unlike the last time she held it. Its leaves were now dark and dreary, but inside, there were still berries intact.

"You actually brought it back," Moon spoke in realization. She held it up above her head, letting the moonlight dip through it, and although it still looked dull especially under the dim light she was in, it was enough to reveal its palpable appearance. When she looked more closely, the last traces of snowflakes can still be seen, and tiny droplets of water were flowing down on her scales. They gave the mistletoe a particular shine that showed its plenty.

"You're welcome," he returned.

Moon glimpsed back at them. Qibli was still beaming at her intently, while Winter blinked back at the shrub.

"I'm - surprised." What in the Three Moons was she thinking?

Qibli paused as he gave her a concerned look, "Is there something wrong, Moon?" He said as he arched over Winter's head.

"No - no, it's nothing," she said reassuringly, "I mean thank you for bringing it back, but - it's just that it's - just a little thing," she faltered.

Qibli tilted his head at her in surprise, "What do you mean?" He said, "Isn't this what you've asked for?" Then she saw her dark reflection in his eyes, glinting like the berries in the shrub.

Suddenly, her body tingled. Her side shivered and thrilled as if the shrub she was holding had suddenly emitted frost and it crawled up to her scales.

When she glanced over to her shoulder, she saw Winter curling beside her, tucking his wings in as he laid down by the bank. His head rested on his arms, and his eyes were still flitting as he softly tapped the wet sand with his claws.

She looked back at Qibli and saw that he was watching him too, squinting, and she realized that their scales were reflecting the moonlight in an odd fusion of pale blue and deep yellow. It was somehow almost blinding.

"I guess I forgot about it," she finally admitted, bowing her head. Winter consecutively snarled back at Qibli for staring at him.

Qibli lowered his smile as he dipped his head at her, turning away from Winter, "That's okay," he said, "we tend to forget things too, right?"

He then nudged Winter aside as he laid down on the banks beside him, prodding. Winter only snorted at him as he twisted back to the lake and heaved out a heavy sigh, "I guess."

"I actually didn't mean to leave you guys," she said shyly, "I only wanted to return the favor." She tucked the mistletoe under her wing.

But Qibli unfolded his wing as he reacher over to touch her, "Hey, we're here now," he said, "and it was only a matter of time before we did."

Moon felt the warmth from his wingtips ooze as they contrasted against the coolness from Winter's scales, "Did you really think so?" her eyes widened.

He nodded at her, "Of course," he said. "You've done what you can."

Moon wondered about that. It was already getting late, and because of everything that had happened, she nodded back at him, "Alright."

Qibli returned his smile as he folded his wings back, "Let's just enjoy this moment, shall we?"

And as he returned to Winter, he spoke behind his ear, "What was that for?" He asked.

Qibli shrugged as he laid down beside him again, this time with his tail curled on his talons as his barbed tip traced the sand in front of them, "Something that even frigid dragons must know of," he teased, taking a glance at Moon, but he immediately dropped it off as he saw the lack of change of expression on Winter's face. "Alright, it's just an encouragement," he said, "but just let her be for now," then he gestured to the oasis. "Shall we proceed?"

Winter followed him along, turning back to the oasis, but just for a brief moment, he twisted to look back at her, his uncertainty growing. She only nodded at him, hoping that she wouldn't ruin their chatter, and he returned with a faint smile that looked like it wasn't there at all. As much as she'd liked to know everything she hadn't noticed so far, she knew that they cared, and they knew also that she would know it eventually, too.

Maybe she has done what she can. 

They passed on the time silently. No word had been caught or crossed between the three of them as they watched the oasis flow in the rhythm of the breeze. Close to the desert, the wind was warmer than usual, but the gale coming from the rampaging snowstorm right behind them had still made its way here. Similar to what Moon had felt from Winter's body, it prowled on their scales like stinging venom that crisped and crawled in sheer cold instead of molting and rashing under acidic liquid.

It was already a while now. The moon was already high up above them, seemingly large as it can be, as it shed more moonlight across the far shadows of the sandy and grassy horizons like brewing dark swathes of warm and cool colors all around her eyes.

She never minded the cold at all, nor the heat bothering her as well. But the still night, along with the quiet hums and soft swaying of the trees and leaves, was calmer than it was ever, and she let herself drift off to sleep.

Ultimately, someone spoke louder beside her than her dreams would fill into.

"Hey Moon - " Winter whispered, blinking his eyes again. Moon had to force her eyelids not to shut off as she lifted her head at him, "Umm - there's something I need to talk about."

Moon turned to look at him as she let out a small smile, "As you wish, prince."

He winced at the name she had suddenly given to him, but continued onward, "I know that it's kind of too late for me at this point - " he looked at the night sky for a moment, "but if you think that the Moons could give us gifts - like you say so - " he faltered, "then don't you think we should be able to do the same thing, too?"

Moon tilted her at him, confused, "Well, if we can, then maybe we should," she assured, "You'll never know if we don't try - " then a thought had suddenly come up to her, "hold on, what are you trying to say?"

Winter had thought about it, but he only turned away as he bowed his head and let out a sigh. He watched the oasis water ripple as he gently blew through it before saying, "I guess I should be too, huh?" He quietly whispered. "I'm sorry."

Just then, Qibli had risen off from his apparent 'snooze' and brushed Winter's wing with his own, trying to relieve him. Winter murmured something under his breath that's too muffled to understand, but she could hear Qibli say something like "It's okay." and/or "You got this." to him and nodded.

"Could I have that mistletoe for a second?" He finally spoke.

Moon wondered as she took out the mistletoe from under her wing and gave it to Winter. He stared at it for a while, his curiosity running, then he raised it by the moonlight, where it still shone by the glittering water that dripped around it. He swiveled behind them as they saw the mountainous forestry behind, think cotton & snowy clouds were circling around and above the peaks.

Winter hesitated, but then he raised his wing closest to her, trying to gesture to her, "I guess this should do for now, but would you like to - " he stumbled as Moon tucked herself in, letting his wing drape over her. She still shuddered at the chill, but it was cool enough for her hot scales to reside.

And consecutively, Qibli nudged Winter's other wing with his snout to join along. He lifted it off before he could fully force himself to tuck in, too, and somehow he did not retaliate even at the slightest bit from his emanating chill.

"This is embarrassing," he said, hiding his flush, "But I guess I should say it now, then?" He sighed, "Thanks a lot, you guys. You've been a lot of help, lately."

Qibli snickered just below him, "You too, shrub-snagger. You too."

"Don't forget about me," Moon giggled, "You're not the only ones who's been missing a lot with something."

Winter growled, "This is ridiculous. It's like the Jade Winglet all over again. You guys are insane."

"That's on you, Winter." Moon retorted.

"Nope. Just you." Qibli responded at the same time.

"I'm not kidding," Winter replied back, wrinkling his snout.

"Oh, are we, now?" Qibli said, exchanging looks with Moon. "Perhaps we should call on Kinkajou and the rest of the - "

"I'll pass, alright," Winter cut off, showing off his hauteur expression. "Thank you very much." His face was now as serious as a bearded dragon, but he knew that he had also missed his other zany friends just as much as these two do.

"So what are you going to say, anyways?" Moon asked, dipping her head to him.

"Well, umm," Winter stammered, then he gripped the mistletoe again as he dangled it in front of them, "I thought that maybe I could return the favor by - "

"You asked for it. Time for a huddle!" Qibli snickered.

"That's not what I exactly meant - " Winter tried to retort, but he was already being buffeted by the yellow SandWing as he flung himself off from him and threw him into the oasis.

Moon ducked as the loud splash sent off huge waves and water droplets all over them. She tried to flutter away from them, but her scales were already sagged by the wet sand stuck below her.

Winter flailed recklessly in the pool as he swam up to the surface and gave Qibli a very big frown, "Well, GOOD NIGHT, THEN."

Qibli couldn't stop grinning at him, "Well, you could say it is - " he staggered backward as he shot up to him. Winter grabbed his hind legs just as he was about to take off and tossed him into the pool as well. The two now started laughing on the lake as they raced against each other through the water.

Moon shook her head as she let out a long, amusedly, grumbling sigh, well, here we are now.

"Wait for me!" She yelled after them as she dove through the water, splashing water at them in hopes of getting her attention. By all the ice and fire, by all the prophecies and fantasies, and by all the Three Moons' distinct nuances, this was a blessing set-off in a completely different direction. And if it wasn't an open cabin in the middle of the desert, after all, then Moon was sure as the lost continent below that this was a moment that stood true out of all of her visions.

Whatever you are, she thought to herself as she remembered the three journeying dragons that had appeared in her vision, I've been grateful.

As one whisper whisked over to another, they billowed silently beside the oasis, spilling water around the banks and raking the wet sand with their wingtips and tails. The three of them shifted uncomfortably until they found just exactly the right spot they wanted to huddle and lay down.

The desert heat rose and fell over time as the breeze from the forestry behind them swirled and shifted with the winter breeze as the storm continued to rage on and on. The moon was still in its place, floating sacredly in the middle of the night sky, but this time, though, the two other moons had made their way up, risen from the cold mountains claws and the melting sandy mirage. Now, the stars were amazingly visible, too, and the once lowly backdrop of space had turned into a swatching colorful night gaze.

Midnight had already passed, leaving only a few hours of rest. They only had an ample of time before they had to wake up early to avoid the searing impact of the blazing sun. But they did not care at all, they have each other for now and that's all that mattered. Although unsure of what was going to happen next and what will be in this miry relationship of theirs, this was a moment they'd be sharing again, in another time.

Inside a wooden cabin, somehow in the middle of nowhere, were three dragons: soggy, aching, and tired at the same time.

But just so it happened, the three of them already went off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bless you and may the Three Moons be with you!

**Author's Note:**

> From this point, I would post the second part of this fic later on. It's longer than the first one, so hopefully you might remember that. (EDIT: I have already posted the second part, and as you can see, it's quite a big chunk for a short "one-shot" if you ask me..)
> 
> But for now, bless ya and the Three Moons be with you!!


End file.
